


Untitled

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles finds something from Wesley's past and ends up paying dearly for it.  Sounds serious, but really it's all schmoop and giggles, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen when the sound of laughter brought him into the living room. He could never resist Giles's giggling.

“What’s so funny? Did you find something amusing—-oh dear lord, no!”

Wesley snatched a photo from Giles’s grasp. “Where did you find this?”

Giles wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to compose himself. “In—-in—-hee! In that stack of books.” He pointed to several dusty volumes on the floor. Wesley hadn’t used them since he had been at the Watcher’s Academy. He’d only recently unpacked them after moving in with Giles, and he hadn’t sorted through them all yet.

Giles was still trying to get his giggling under control.

Wesley looked at the photo and winced. “If I’d known this was in there I would have thrown that entire box of books onto the fire without opening it.”

The hurt look on Wesley’s face finally quelled Giles’s mirth. “Oh, you needn’t have done that. It really isn’t that bad. It’s just…” the giggles started up again. “Your knees!”

Wesley frowned. “What’s wrong with my knees? Every boy at the Academy wore short trousers at that age, even you!” he protested.

“Yes, yes, God help me, I did, but your knees are just so… you’ve got dimples!” Giles was crying again from laughing.

Wesley peered closely at the photo. “No I don’t! That’s just the lighting in the photo.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Oh, I don’t know, those look like dimples to me. But, come to think of it, I’ve never noticed any dimples on your knees before. Here, let me take a look.” Giles reached for Wesley and tried to pull up his trouser leg.

“Stop that!” Wesley moved out of his grasp, fuming.

“Oh, don’t be cross with me, Wesley. I’m only having fun.”

Wesley refused to meet his gaze. “That’s easy for you to say. It isn’t your knees being laughed at.”

Giles was feeling ashamed of himself for hurting his feelings. “I am sorry. Please believe me, I wasn’t laughing because there was anything wrong with them.”

Wesley looked up at him cautiously. “Then why were you laughing?”

Giles shrugged. “I really don’t know, honestly. Something just struck me as humorous, and I couldn’t help it.” He was failing miserably at stifling his laughter. “I suppose it’s… it’s because,” he sputtered, “they’re so damned cute!”

His face tight with anger, Wesley threw the photo onto the floor and stormed out of the room. Giles heard the bathroom door slam.

“Oh, Wesley, Wesley! I’m sorry, love, please!” Giles called after him.

“Leave me alone!” Wesley shouted from behind the closed door.

“It’s your own fault for being such an adorable child!” Giles shouted from the hall.

“I was not adorable!”

“You bloody well were! And I’ll have you know that you still are!”

After a moment Giles heard him mumble, “Am not.”

Giles smiled. “Yes, you are. You, and your knees, and your elbows, and your hands, and your ears, and… and that little dip in your lower back right where your arse starts to curve—“

The bathroom door opened. Wesley was sullen faced, but Giles detected a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Why do I put up with you, you cruel, heartless bastard?”

Giles put his arms around Wesley and touched his nose to his. “Perhaps, because I’m an adorable, cruel, heartless bastard who’s hopelessly in love with you.”

Wesley finally cracked a bit of a grin. “Perhaps.”

Giles nuzzled one of Wesley’s adorable ears. “Let me make it up to you?”

Wesley moaned softly at his touch. “Oh, you will, I’ll make sure of that.”

\----------

“There, are you satisfied?” Giles fidgeted with his stockings as he walked out of the bedroom. He was dressed in as near a replica of the Watcher's Academy uniform as he could find that fit him. “These wool trousers are starting to chafe.”

Wesley was grinning from ear to ear, quite pleased with the scene before him. “You are quite the handsome scholar, Rupert. Just one more thing.” He pulled a camera from behind his back and snapped a picture. “Now we’re even.”


End file.
